In today's online environment, mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are increasingly being utilized to access content (such as advertisements) from various content providers. In order to enhance user input experiences with content, content providers are increasingly developing applications which take advantage of sensor (e.g., accelerometers and compasses) and touch functionality incorporated into mobile devices. For example, providers may enable content to be utilized in a first input mode in which users may touch a displayed image of an advertised product to obtain a more detailed description. Providers may further enable content to be utilized in a second input mode in which users may physically tilt the mobile device as a means of rotating a displayed image on the device screen. Currently however, the providing of the aforementioned input modes suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, switching from the first input mode to the second input mode may cause undesired jitter on the device display screen, the use of two different input systems (e.g., sensors and touch) may result in unnatural or unexpected swapping and, in some applications, the user may be required to explicitly approve switching between the two different input modes. As a result of the aforementioned drawbacks, the resulting experience may be disorienting and/or cumbersome to the user. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.